


Everything in Moderation

by savanting



Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Modern AU. Always three romance novels, always a week between visits: Nanao Ise knows these things about Shunsui Kyouraku. But her curiosity about him is making her job a bit harder than it has to be. One-Shot.[Prompt 5. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.]Using Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp
Relationships: Ise Nanao & Kyouraku Shunsui, Ise Nanao/Kyouraku Shunsui
Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023708
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Everything in Moderation

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything related to _Bleach_ (the manga or the anime).
> 
> This was a challenge indeed from my friend @Five_seas - and I took the AU route because I am never confident with multi-faceted worlds to play in like Tite Kubo's _Bleach_. My fifteen-year-old self definitely would have loved to read a fic like this way back when, though! Also, for the sake of the fic - obviously Nanao and Shunsui are not niece and uncle in this story or its world (though I know in canon even this relation tends to be disputed among fans).
> 
> The link to the original kiss prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp

Nanao Ise worked at the Karakura Town Library five days a week, rain or shine, at the help desk. Usually her job entailed answering phones, inputting information for holds, and making sure library patrons’ accounts were up to date. Most of the check-out process now was handled by the new electronic kiosks that had taken up half of the first floor - but, every week without fail, a man would come with a small stack of books for her to manually check out through the system.

The man was definitely strange, appearance- and taste-wise. His black hair fell in waves from a thick ponytail, and he had a smattering of facial hair that made his otherwise ordinary face stand out. But weirdest of all, perhaps, was that he always checked out exactly three romance paperbacks every week.

The first time Nanao had taken his books to scan through the system, something must have shown on her face because he had chuckled and said, “Research,” as if that was a satisfactory answer. But Nanao was a professional, and who was she to disparage someone for their reading tastes? She knew about quirks. Anyone who knew her would probably be surprised to know she had a fascination with old science-fiction books from the 60’s and 70’s. Just because she was a woman, that tendency would have been frowned upon. So why should she hold it against this man that he liked romances ranging from the English Regency era to Scottish highlanders to American cowboys? She liked a good cozy mystery herself, but she hadn’t exactly found herself drawn to erotica.

At least he hadn’t ever brought up all three _Fifty Shades_ books to check out at once. _That_ was something she would have judged him about.

Today when the man approached, she was surprised to see he had a few more books than usual in his stack.

He smiled at her, as he always did when she greeted him, and said, “I needed a few more than usual. Big trip coming up.”

Nanao nodded, taking his stack and putting them across the scanner one by one. She wanted to say something - _”How did you enjoy the last batch? Did you find anything you really liked?”_ \- but she still felt too uncomfortable to breach that boundary, even after seeing this man for the past few weeks. He would usually make platitudes - usually about the weather - but today he was surprisingly quiet.

When she was done scanning through the books and took his library keycard, her eyes lingered on the name on her screen. _Shunsui Kyoraku_.

“I hope you enjoy the books, Kyouraku-san,” she said as she handed him the stack. His name felt strange in her mouth, like a secret she should have kept to herself. She was just glad she had had enough forthwith to address him aloud after so many failed attempts of weeks prior.

But his reaction surprised her: he winked at her. “Call me Shunsui,” he said. “You know more about my reading tastes than some of my oldest friends, after all. We’re at that point.”

She felt the heat of a blush tinge her cheeks. “Happy reading,” she said.

Shunsui saluted her before he stepped through the sliding doors, and then he was gone.

*

Nanao did not see Shunsui Kyouraku again until his books were due, almost three weeks past when he had last frequented the library. She had been anxious about seeing him again, always jumping a little when the sliding doors would open, only to be disappointed when it was just another regular patron from the neighborhood.

“Ah, I’m lucky,” he said, leaning on the counter with the same books she could remember filing through almost a month ago. “I thought I’d have to pay a late fee.”

Nanao thought about being mean - _”Yes, sir, you do need to pay the fee”_ \- but instead she sighed and tapped on her keyboard. “Since this is the first time you’ve been late returning, we’ll waive the fee. But just this once.”

“Oh, you’re a lifesaver!” He actually sounded _too_ relieved for the pittance of just a few hundred yen - and her face must have given something away again because he said, “Sorry, money’s tight right now. I haven’t sent my latest draft to my editor yet. No manuscript, no advance.”

Nanao nearly dropped one of the books she was scanning as returned in the system. “You’re a writer?” she asked. Really, she shouldn’t have been so shocked. Now it made sense why he came to library to stock up on mass market paperbacks.

“Not a very good one,” he said, rubbing a hand down the back of his head, “but I have some readers.”

Nanao thought she would leave it there - _”Oh, he’s a writer, how nice”_ \- but she found herself asking, “Would I know any of them?”

“Pardon?”

“Would I know any of your books?” she asked. She was fairly well-read, but some books did fall through the cracks, even with working around a revolving system of new and old books every week.

This time, Shunsui Kyouraku actually looked a little taken aback - and more than a little embarrassed. “Well, I certainly hope not,” he said. “I don’t know what you’d think of me if you _did_.”

She waited for him to answer her question until he sighed and said, “I write supernatural romance. My latest is about a man who meets a ghost warrior from the past. They fight yokai and eventually fall in love.”

Nanao’s mouth dropped open. “You wrote _Whisper of the White Blade_?”

Shunsui looked even more surprised now. “You’ve read it?”

Nanao couldn’t hold back her enthusiasm; forget about all professionalism. And she would probably regret this later. “Of course! It’s a beautiful book! And I can’t wait to read the sequel!”

This time, Shunsui’s face was drawn, far from her gushing heights. “Yes, well, I’m working on it at the moment. I’ve already missed an important deadline.”

Nanao wasn’t a writer - she had spent all her college free-time realizing this - but she admired those who were. They were like gods to her. “I’m sure you won’t let your fans down,” she said. “The scene at the lake with the main character and his lover - I still cry a bit when I think about it. I felt as if I really were there, witnessing it with my own eyes.”

A soft smile actually came to Shunsui’s face. “Should I bring you an autographed copy next time I come to check out some more books?”

Nanao waved her hands and shook her head. “Oh, no! I couldn’t accept that!”

“It would be my honor,” he said, “since you’re an excellent librarian _and_ a loyal reader. And I like to keep my fans pleased.”

A blush crept into Nanao’s face, and she folded her hands in front of her meekly. “If - if it wouldn’t be much trouble…”

“It’s settled,” Shunsui said. Then he leaned forward, as if conspiratorially. “And may I ask you something?”

“Of course,” she said, wondering what it was that _this_ man of all people would want from her.

He pointed to her nametag. “May I call you Nanao-chan? Since we’re on friendlier terms?”

Nanao would probably have been mortified to see herself right then - blushing yet obviously pleased in spite of herself. “If - if you’d like.”

“Perfect,” Shunsui said. Then he stepped away from the counter and waved. “I’ll see you next week.”

“You’re not going to check out any more books?” she called after him, afraid he had forgotten.

He just lifted his hand without turning. “I have my inspiration for the day. Take care.”

It was a long while after he left that Nanao finally felt her heart return to its normal rhythm.

*

The weeks passed by, and Shunsui’s regular visits continued. Yet each time he came to the counter with new books to check out, their conversations began to linger. He would smile at her like she was the only person in the world, and she had never quite remembered laughing as much as she had since they had become personal in their conversation.

It shouldn’t have surprised her that this arrangement couldn’t quite last.

“I’m moving you to one of the research help desks,” her boss told her one morning.

Nanao almost dropped the file of papers she had been holding. “What?”

Her boss offered a long sigh. “One of our regular desk girls, Inoue-san, is on maternity leave. It won’t be permanent, Ise-san.”

Nanao felt her heart palpitating as if she had been dealt a physical blow. “Oh, I - I see. Will that be effective immediately, then?”

“As soon as you punch in,” her boss said. “Hinamori-san will show you the ropes. You’ll mostly be answering questions from students who are looking for research materials. No sweat for you, I’m sure.”

All Nanao could do was nod. What else could she do?

*

Her new post was on the third-floor, far from the lobby and its circulation desk - and, even if she had been hoping to glimpse Shunsui, the romance section was on the second floor. He had no reason to go to the third floor to take out any materials from those sections.

It was silly, really, but she had actually thought they had been getting closer. But what would a semi-famous author want with her? She was just a librarian who had a penchant for reading anything and everything in sight.

What would a man like Shunsui Kyouraku want with her?

She needn’t have bothered worrying: Shunsui found her after a week had come and gone. She was typing away at her computer when she saw him exit the elevator. And a part of her wanted to hide.

“I was worried, Nanao-chan,” he said good-naturedly as he mosied to her desk. “I thought you had quit on me.”

She offered a tight smile. “I’m sure one of the other help desk workers can help you,” she said, trying to keep her tone even. “We all have access to the same database.”

Shunsui frowned at her. “Did I do something?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, feeling a pressure headache coming on. She had lost enough sleep to the thought of him, and now he was standing here acting like she owed him the moon and the stars? They were acquaintances, nothing more.

“You’re not acting like yourself,” he said. There was a beat of silence. “Hey, I have an idea. If your lunch break’s soon, we can go to the cafe across the street-”

“I’ve already taken my lunch break,” she said, even though it was only noon, and he seemed to sense the lie. But there was a point for him that he didn’t press.

“All right, Nanao-chan,” he said, stepping away from the desk. But then he seemed to remember something. He handed her a book from his stack. It was more like a bound-up manual than a book, however. “I brought this for you. It’s the draft of _Silence like the Red Moon_ \- that sequel I was working on. You’ll be one of the first to read it.”

Nanao took the copy into her hands and stared down at it. It looked...so unassuming, like this. But it was a book that probably had the power to slip into her heart and never go away. “Thank you,” she said, and suddenly she felt sorry for being so cold to him. When had anyone given this much care to her? Certainly not recently.

“I hope you enjoy it, Nanao-chan,” he said before setting off towards the elevator.

It was a split second decision. One moment, Nanao was still sitting in her chair, and the next she had jumped up to try and catch up with him. _Damn him and his long legs,_ she thought helplessly as the elevator doors opened.

“Shunsui-san!”

He half-turned, surprised, before she had thrown her arms around his neck. They stumbled back into the elevator, and she might have felt sorry if she hadn’t just done the one thing she had wanted to do since she had learned who he really was. She held him close before pulling away to press a kiss to his cheek, his stubble scratching against her lips.

Before she could pull away and say something else, he had tilted her face to his and found her mouth. The kiss was long and deep, and she had no sense of time or place as she stood within his arms. Even the ding of the elevator did not register with her and how preoccupied with him she was.

“Nanao-chan, you’re really something else,” he breathed, their lips only a breath away.

“So are you,” she murmured.

“Do me one favor, though.”

“What is it?”

He smiled against her mouth. “Say my name again.”


End file.
